


Maybe Later, Lover

by CashMoney



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movie)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, This Isn't Even My Ship, genderfluidity, married!frostiron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashMoney/pseuds/CashMoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of separate one-shots from you_know_its_actually_funny's Not Now, Spouse universe. Most are set in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some stuff I started writing for my friend Cass, so it's not really gunna go anywhere, and it's gunna be hella irregular, but it's all just fun :)

Loki’s hands smoothed down a few wrinkles in the fabric. His hands shook slightly, tiny tremors running through them, stopped when he clenched his fingers together. Despite the excitement turning his breath shallow, nervousness twanged at his heart. Loki turned slightly in the mirror, marveling at how the soft pink swished so gently over his thighs. The color of the dress was a delicate compliment to Loki’s pale skin, making him look just like a porcelain doll.

His lips, likewise, had been dressed in pale pink, like tiny rose petals. They were pressed together in a thin line, an after-effect of his jitters. A few more seconds stretched on before Loki dared to move again. This time, he turned in a full circle, slowly and silently, like a wind-up ballerina, scared of breaking the atmosphere his outfit had created. 

He tried to calm his breathing, reasoning that the carefulness was ridiculous after so long of imagining this, but it was futile. Loki’s breaths continued to stop short of a lungfull, and his heart continued to beat out an unsteady rhythm. An ethereal beauty seemed to have lain over him in a thin sheet, smoothing out his coarse edges and brightening the very room Loki stood in. In this moment, he was beyond perfect.


	2. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just guys bein dudes

He heard the door shut with a muffled bang, before the customary “Honey, I'm home!” Loki ignored it, as usual, and instead listened to the footsteps coming up the stairs toward the main bathroom. The footsteps stopped when Tony reached the open doorway to see Loki lounging in the huge, claw-foot bathtub. 

“Having fun?” He sounded amused. 

Finally, Loki opened one eye to give his husband an annoyed look, but didn't say anything. Now Tony’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

“You knooow. There is a way we could be having more fun.” Loki’s other eye opened only to roll them. He sat up straighter in the bathtub when Tony stepped closer, still smirking.

“Unlike some of us, I actually care about my appearance. Especially when we need to show up for an awards ceremony. In two hours.” 

Tony groaned while Loki stood up and pulled the drain to the tub. 

“Besides, you love to watch me get dressed as much as undressed.” 

“It's true, you know me so well.” Tony came up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist and smiling into where his neck met shoulder. Loki finished wrapping his hair in a towel and kissed Tony with a small smile. He then slipped out of his husband's grip and sauntered to their shared bedroom, Tony close behind.

When they finally got to their room after “just one more kiss Stark”, and then some, Tony flopped belly-down onto the king sized bed. Loki went into their walk-in closet and returned a few seconds later holding out a dress in each hand.  
“The silver one or the red one?” He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
“What happened to the green one? I like that one.”

“Yes, I know, but I wear it entirely too often. I'm trying to switch it up a little.” Tony looked from one dress to the other for a few minutes before shrugging and rolling into his back.

“I dunno, pick which one you like best.” Loki huffed and went to stand before their full length mirror. He held the red dress up in front of himself, turned a bit, and huffed again before throwing the dress on the bed. The brunet grunted in surprise when the dress hit him, and turned his head to look at his husband who was now dropping the towel around his waist to the floor. Tony raised one eyebrow and wolf-whistled, causing a disapproving glare to be shot his way. 

Loki got rid of the towel on his head as well, and went back into the closet, running his fingers through his hair. When he returned, he was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy, baby-pink panties. Now Tony shifted into full interest. He rose slowly from the bed and walked over to his husband who was clipping on a matching garter belt. The brunet placed his hands gently on Loki’s creamy white waist.

“I'm trying to get dressed, Stark.” He said.

“Why don't I help you.” It wasn't phrased as a question. 

Without protest, Loki slid into a white wicker chair, gracefully, as he did most things. Tony kneeled before him and took a pair of pink stockings from Loki’s hands. Then, with a gentleness Tony did not usually exhibit, he rolled the stockings over Loki’s legs. When he was finished, he placed a tender kiss on each of his husband’s knees and rose with a small groan from his kneeling position. Loki stood as well and gave Tony an equally tender, chaste kiss on the lips. He turned away and went to pick up the discarded silver dress. Holding it up to him once more, Loki tutted and tossed it onto the bed with the red one. 

“You could always wear the gold one?” Suggested Tony, breaking the silence from where he was now lounging on the wicker chair.

“No, it doesn't go with the pink. But you know what might? That little black one I have.” Loki’s thought process was spoken aloud before he disappeared again into the closet.

“You have a little black dress?” Asked Tony over the noise of rustling fabric.

“Oh darling, every girl has a little black dress.” At that, Tony chuckled.

“Well, I guess I'm gunna have to clean up too.” Tony said as he stood up from the chair. Loki made a noncommittal noise from the closest, still searching for something to wear. 

After a quick shower, Tony returned to the shared room to see Loki wearing the little black dress. It had only one strap and went barely down to mid-thigh.

“You found it?”

“Yes, I knew I had it.”

“I'm glad, you look seriously hot.” The shorter man grinned and went to kiss Loki’s cheek. Before he could land a kiss, though, Tony was deflected by Loki’s hand.

“I'm putting on makeup, Tony, try to control yourself.” Tony laughed, but moved away to the closet. He came out with a pair of black slacks and a soft pink dress shirt. The color wasn't quite as light as Loki’s stockings, but it was getting there.

“Hey, look, we can match!” Loki shot him an amused look, but didn't bother correcting him on the different shades of pink. Instead he went back to applying a layer of lipstick while his husband hopped into the slacks. 

When Loki was done, he had a thin, but artfully applied line of eyeliner over each eye and a delicate stain of blush on each cheek. He moved over to Tony, who was putting on a black blazer. The taller of the two smother over the wrinkles in Tony’s shirt and tied a black bow-tie around his throat with nimbler fingers.

“There. Now you have a chance of appearing presentable.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Tony dead panned while Loki giggled. 

“Well, we'd better start heading out, then. Don't want to be late.” They both slipped on their shoes, Loki a pair of high-heels.

“My lady.” Said Tony, mock-formally.

“Shall we?” He extended his elbow to Loki.

“We shall.” Loki smiled and took the offered elbow. Together they walked out of their shared room and down the winding staircase, just as routine as usual.


	3. Humble Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juicy

It started off with something stupid. It always starts off with something stupid. And it's not as if they have an unhealthy relationship or anything. They fight as much as expected from a couple married almost 3 years. Most were, again, stupid. Only a few were ever really bad. In Darcy’s humble opinion, this one was Really Bad.

She couldn't even remember why they started fighting. Probably Loki was just being dramatic again, but with Howard barely cold in his grave, Tony seemed constantly on edge. Loki had a habit of forgetting to be sensitive.

The argument went as it usually does, and Darcy braced herself to wait it out. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary. But most nasty fights have a tendency to start out that way.

“It's just, you're being so moody lately!”

“My dad just died, Loki!”

“It's not like he even loved you!”

Darcy’s head shot up, Tony’s mouth hung open.

“It's- you- I'm just saying that I don't understand why you're so upset over the guy when he was such a lousy father! It's not that- I- Tony-”

“What do you know about my father! Huh?!” Tony’s voice cracked dangerously on the ‘huh’.

“Tony, I didn't m-”

“How could you know what I'm feeling right now!” Tony’s first tears started to fall, blurring his image of Loki standing paralyzed in front of him.

“Not all of us can just hate our dads unconditionally, Loki! I wouldn't be where I am today without my dad! I wouldn't be who I am! I- He-” By now Tony was crying too heavily to actually say anything anymore. He slapped both hands over his face and turned away, hunched into himself.

“Tony I didn't know- I mean I never would have- Tony.” Loki moved to face Tony again, and tried to coax his hands away from his face.

“What? Tony, love, and can't hear you.”

“I said I don't even know what I'm feeling! I don't know if I ever loved Howard or not! Or if he loved me! I don't know! I don't-” He broke off back into heaving sobs while his husband tried to console him.

“I'm so sorry Tony, I'm so sorry. There, there, love, let it all out, that's it.” He murmured a stream or reassurances.

Meanwhile Darcy was still on the couch, immobile. What would one do in this situation? Leave? It seems very personal relationshippy. But they're her friends. What kind of friend would just up and leave?

While Darcy was having the internal debate, Tony had relocated to the floor, with Loki’s arms still clutching him tightly, the tears receding. 

When at last Tony’s tears had stopped, eyes itchy and cheeks wet, the three of them were in a small pile of the floor. Tony’s eyes were closed and Loki’s fingers were running through his hair. Not a sound was make except for their combined breathing. Tony made a small sound and nuzzled his head into Loki’s thigh. In Darcy’s humble opinion, they'd work it out.


End file.
